


Tumbleweed - The RPF Version

by Claire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Claire posts various bits and pieces written for Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. JR/Ian - Relegated to the couch

**Author's Note:**

> A response to the question asked in [this gif set](http://moonlettuce.tumblr.com/post/94766658574/x).

JR knows as soon as the words are out of his mouth that Ian's not going to let him forget this. Even if it's true, even if Argent _would_ kill Peter over Derek, there's a look in Ian's eyes that says JR's going to be getting familiar with the couch tonight.

That night, Ian grins as he hands JR a blanket and drops the pillow onto the couch.

"Sweet dreams," he says lightly, turning and heading back into the bedroom and leaving JR to eye the couch like it had personally offended him.

At least the couch in the hotel suite they're staying in is comfortable, JR tells himself, as he rolls over and punches the pillow back into shape for the fourth time. Pushing himself up on his elbows, he glances over at the bedroom, the open door a taunting vision.

JR's just closed his eyes to try and sleep when he hears the breathy moan. And he knows that moan. He's been the cause of that moan.

He keeps his eyes closed, imagining what's going on in the bedroom. Imagining Ian, wrapping his fingers around himself. Imagining Ian, slicking them up with precome before reaching down and sliding them inside himself

The moan segues into JR's name, and JR wants to move. Wants to walk into the bedroom and replace Ian's fingers with his own cock. Wants to slide inside that perfect, tight body.

But he can't. He can't, because Ian's still pissed that JR said Chris would kill Peter. So he lies there and continues to listen. He listens as the moans get louder and the breaths get faster. He listens as Ian gasps out words, gasps out _Yes--_ and _Please--_ and _More--_ and _Jay--_.

And he listens when Ian comes, the shuddered out groan signalling that Ian's spilling himself onto his fingers.

And JR's so fucking hard right now. So hard, that all he can do is wrap his hand around himself. It only takes two strokes before he's coming, following Ian over the edge with a soft moan that's nearly Ian's name.

There's silence in the darkness, no sound apart from the heavy breaths as JR slowly comes down, his heart steadying. Silence, until Ian calls out from the bedroom.

"Damn right you should have killed Derek!"

And with that JR knows he's forgiven. So he leaves the blanket on the couch and makes his way through the bedroom.

Ian's waiting for him, a soft smirk on his face. "You think you'd get this from Derek?" he comments quietly as JR climbs into the bed.

JR doesn't answer. He just pulls Ian to him, and lets his partner's heartbeat carry him to sleep.


	2. JR/Ian - I'm Not Saying...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Claire's not saying a lot of things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more stream of consciousness that actual fic

I'm not saying that JR went and picked Ian up on his bike.

I'm not saying that Ian's arms wrapped around JR's waist, as he held tight while JR weaved between the traffic. Nor that JR could feel Ian behind him, hard and straining, even through the layers that separated them.

I'm not saying that JR took a turn that led them out of the city, that led them further and further away from the city lights and the eyes that watched them.

I'm not saying that where the bike stopped was quiet and isolated, or that two helmets hit the ground only seconds after the bike comes to a stop.

I'm not saying that the two of them are off the bike and moving towards each other almost immediately. Nor that JR's fingers tangle in Ian's hair, tilting his head slightly as his tongue flicks at Ian's lips until they open.

I'm not saying that Ian's hands move to JR's jeans, undoing the belt and sliding the zipper down so he can get his hand inside, fingers wrapping around JR's hard cock. Nor that JR gasps into Ian's mouth as Ian jacks him, pulling JR's cock out so he can move more freely.

I'm not saying that JR's tugs Ian's head back, breaking the kiss so he can latch onto Ian's neck, sucking at the skin in a way that will have the make-up crew glaring at both of them and reaching for the concealer. Nor that Ian squirms under JR's touch, writhing against the leg that JR pushes between Ian's thighs.

I'm not saying that Ian pushes at JR, the " _Fuck me--_ " a barely gasped out noise. Nor that JR pulls back, grinning at the glazed look in Ian's eyes.

I'm not saying that JR has Ian's jeans open and pulled down to around Ian's knees in seconds. Nor that he turns Ian around, wrapping his fingers around Ian's wrists and placing Ian's hands on the bike with the instruction not to move them.

I'm not saying that the condom and lube that JR's pulling out of his jacket pocket are there because JR knew exactly what tonight would bring, that they're there purely because JR left his place with the intention of seeing Ian fall apart under him. Nor that the slick fingers JR's sliding into Ian's body have Ian pushing back with a chanted out yesnowmoreplease--

I'm not saying that JR pushes into Ian's body, bottoming out in one thrust. Nor that he pauses, feeling Ian hot and tight and perfect around him, before he starts to move.

I'm not saying that they fuck for long minutes, the sound of panted out breaths and their soft voices the only noise in the silence. Nor that JR smacks Ian's hand away when he lifts it off the bike to wrap around his own hard length.

I'm not saying that Ian whimpers when JR lays his hands over Ian's, tangling their fingers together and pinning Ian's hands down as JR continues to drive into his body. Nor that JR angles his hips in just that way, simply because he knows he'll hear those punched out gasps every time he drives into Ian.

I'm not saying that Ian comes first, cock spurting, untouched, his come hitting the bike and dripping down on the ground. Nor that feeling Ian tighten around him triggers JR, who groans as he empties himself in Ian, wishing that there wasn't a barrier stopping him from marking Ian up on the inside.

I'm not saying that they slump over the bike, quiet mewl coming from Ian as JR's softening cock slips out of him. Nor that JR murmurs gentle words into Ian's ear.

I'm not saying that they stand up, tucking themselves back in, condom wrapped in a tissue to be discarded later. Nor that JR reaches back out once all their clothes are fastened and pulls Ian to him, lips meeting.

I'm not saying that they kiss for long moments, languid and lazy, tongues against each other. Nor that when they finally part, they smile at each other, knowing that they wouldn't swap what they have with each other for anything.

I'm not saying it. But, y'know, I'm not _not_ saying it, either…


	3. JR/Ian/Tyler - Lazy Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ian, JR and Tyler spend a lazy morning in bed

Imagining Ian being petted by JR and Tyler. Lying between them in bed, like a big cat, as they both run their hands over him.

A slow, lazy morning where Tyler fucks Ian first, rolling Ian onto his side before sliding into him with only a little prep because Ian's half asleep, all relaxed and pliant, and still open from when they fucked him the night before.

And Ian's moaning as Tyler moves in him, his hand drifting down to his own hard cock. But JR stops him, linking their fingers together and moving Ian's hands away because "Just take what we give you, baby."

Ian's still hard when Tyler comes, adding to the mess of lube and come still in Ian's body.

Tyler pulls out, pressing a kiss to Ian's shoulder, before he helps JR manoeuvre Ian onto his other side, where JR's waiting. And JR presses inside, the heat of Ian's body and the wetness Tyler left in him surrounding his cock.

Tyler's holding Ian's hands now, lifting one to his mouth and sucking on Ian's fingers.

"Please." The word slips, unbidden, from Ian's lips, and Tyler finally takes pity on him.

He reaches down and wraps his fingers around Ian's cock, languidly jerking him in the same slow rhythm JR's fucking into him.

Ian's breath is getting pitchier with each sweep of Tyler's hand, with each glide of JR's cock. And then he comes, stuttered breath as he spills over Tyler's fingers.

JR's not far behind him, only another couple of thrusts before he's adding his own come to that already in Ian.

Tyler's cleaning his fingers, licking Ian's come off his skin and holding it in his mouth. And he moves forward, reaches out and cups the back of JR's neck, tugging him towards him.

They kiss over Ian, sharing his come between them until it's slicking both their tongues, both of them swallowing it in tiny bits as they pass it between them until it's all gone, until they've swallowed Ian down completely.

It's an easy morning, with none of them having to be anywhere except right here, except lying in bed with the sunlight streaming through the windows and their legs all tangled together.

It's an easy morning, and there's nowhere any of them would rather be.


	4. JR/Ian - Ian finding out JR's a Dom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ian discovers something about JR

It starts with the two of them going out for a meal. And neither of them call it a date, but that's what it is. And it progresses. It progresses to lazy make out sessions on Ian's couch, to JR cooking for the two of them. JR loves it when Ian sucks his cock, loves it when he gets to reciprocate. And the first time he slides inside Ian, it feels a little like perfection.

And then one day, Ian spills something down himself, ends up having to borrow one of JR's shirts. And JR tells him to just go into the bedroom and get one, that they're in the bottom drawer. Only, Ian's taking longer than he should be for just getting a shirt, and when he goes through to the bedroom, he realises he didn't tell Ian which bottom drawer.

Ian's just looking at the drawer's contents when JR walks into the room, and JR's trying to remember which bits of his stuff are in there and which bits are in the trunk under the bed.

Yes, it's stuff he's used before, JR tells Ian when he asks. Yes, he's the dominant partner. How it's about trust and how it feels to be the one allowed not only to take someone apart, but to be the one allowed to put them back together.

Ian's quieter than normal through the rest of the night and JR can't tell what he's thinking.

It's a couple of weeks later that Ian brings it up again. A couple of weeks later when Ian tells JR that he wants to try it.

And JR tells him he doesn't have to, that it's not a condition of their relationship, that just being with Ian is enough. (Even if JR's jerked off more than once to the thought of Ian on his knees, head tilted back as JR comes on his face, marking him up. Even if he's imagined reddening Ian's ass with his palm, until Ian is writhing on his lap. Even if he comes to the imagined _Sir--_ quicker than anything else.)

But Ian tells him he's been thinking about it. Tells JR he went home and searched online. Ian starts to flush red, and JR can't stop the thought from springing to his mind. Can't stop the thought of Ian watching clips and videos, of him getting hard as he watches wax drip onto skin, and a paddle warm someone's ass.

"I want to try it," Ian says again.

And JR's not strong enough to refuse Ian a second time. Because JR wants this. Wants Ian on his knees and wearing JR's marks. Wants him held apart by a spreader bar and unable to do anything but take what JR's giving him. He wants yes and please and harder. He wants Ian to fall apart under his hands, and wants to be the one holding Ian when he comes back up.

JR crosses the room, pressing a kiss to Ian's mouth as he wraps his hand around the back of Ian's neck.

"Get on your knees," he says softly.

And Ian goes.


	5. JR/Ian - Suit Porn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had Bohourne suit!porn running around my head

I mean, just think about it. JR laying Ian down on the bed and slowly stripping him of each item of clothing. He nips at Ian’s chin with his teeth, as he takes Ian’s jacket off.

Tugging at Ian’s tie, he carefully pulls it from around Ian’s neck, telling Ian to hold it in his hands.

The shirt’s next, each button slowly undone, with JR laying featherlight kisses on Ian’s chest as each one is opened.

Both the jacket and shirt are dropped over the side of the bed, with no care for how much they’re worth. Because the clothes aren’t JR’s priority right now, Ian is.

Keeping his eyes on Ian’s, wide and filled with want, JR pulls the tie out of Ian’s grip. His voice is quiet when he tells Ian to put his hands together, the soft ‘Good boy--’ slipping out as he wraps the tie around Ian’s wrists.

He puts Ian’s hands over his head, pressing them into the pillow with a gentle order to keep them there. Ian nods, his tongue darting out to lick at his lower lip as JR moves onto his trousers.

JR presses a kiss to Ian’s stomach before he opens Ian’s trousers, carefully not touching the hardness straining behind the fabric. He moves to tug off Ian’s shoes and socks before pulling Ian’s trousers the rest of the way, dropping them to rest with the other clothes on the floor.

There’s a damp patch on the grey boxers Ian is wearing, his cock tenting the material.

“Please--”

The word slips from Ian’s lips, low and wrecked, even though JR’s barely laid a hand on him.

“What do you want, Ian?” JR asks, running light fingers over Ian’s thigh.

Ian’s biting at his lips, no words coming from him as his hips hunch into the air.

Carefully lifting the boxers over Ian’s cock, JR slides them down Ian’s legs until there’s nothing else between him and Ian, nothing else between him and the skin JR so loves to touch.

Taking the tube of lubricant off the bedside cabinet, JR slicks his fingers up. “Spread your legs, baby,” he says, smiling when Ian does so without hesitation.

Ian groans as JR’s fingers sink inside him, slicking the lube around his ass. JR finger fucks Ian slowly, waiting until the pleases coming from Ian all merge into one before finally pulling his fingers out.

JR doesn’t bother to remove any clothes, just opens his trousers enough to free his hard cock, the lube that’s still on his fingers ending up on the soft black fabric. He slicks up his cock with more lube, before moving over Ian, before pressing himself against the entrance to Ian’s body.

“Keep your eyes on me, Ian,” JR says, waiting until the eyes that had drifted shut are open again, waiting until they’re fixed on him.

JR’s not sure who moans the loudest as he pushes in, sinking into Ian in one thrust. And Ian is tight and perfect around him, and JR will never get tired of this. Will never get tired of pressing inside Ian’s body, of feeling Ian around him, muscles rippling and gripping him in a way that makes it feel like home every time he fucks Ian.

JR’s moving straight away, doesn’t have it in him to hold still, to tease Ian until he’s a begging, shivering mess. Not tonight.

Ian’s writhing under him, and JR leans down, catches Ian’s mouth with his own, swallowing the soft gasps that come from Ian’s lips every time JR fucks into him.

Getting a hand between them, JR wraps his fingers around Ian’s cock, pulling his lips away from Ian’s to tell him how good he feels, how fucking perfect he looks with JR’s cock inside him, like he was made for this, made to be JR’s.

Ian’s whining with each stroke of JR’s hand over his dick, soft keening coming from deep within him as JR jacks him.

It only takes a couple of minutes before Ian’s coming, slicking up his own belly, as well as JR’s fingers and the shirt JR still has on. And JR can’t hold out, not when Ian’s coming around him, pulling JR’s own orgasm from him.

JR thrusts once, twice, before he stills, groaning as he comes into Ian, emptying everything he is into Ian’s body.

When his dick’s stopped twitching, when Ian’s holding everything JR has to give inside himself and JR’s softening cock is slipping from his body, JR slumps down to the bed. He angles himself to the side tucking himself next to Ian, his arms wrapping around Ian and pulling him to him.

Ian brings his hands down, wrists still tied, and JR moves to undo the binding, stopping at Ian’s voice, words low and careful, like it’s an effort to get them out.

“Leave it. Please.”

JR nods, even though Ian can’t see him, even though he’s facing the wrong way, and lays a soft kiss to Ian’s shoulder. Because if Ian needs this, then JR will give it to him, will give Ian anything. Because Ian’s his, and that’s never going to change.


	6. JR/Ian - Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a tweet from Ian gets Claire thinking

So, I now have the image of JR taking Ian over his lap. Of JR's hand coming down again and again, and him watching as Ian's skin steadily turns a rosy pink with each spank.

An image of Ian writhing with each slap, as the pain hits, sharp and there, before spreading out into a perfect warmth across his ass. Of Ian rutting against JR's thigh because he's been hard ever since JR told him to take his jeans down, ever since JR started laying his hand on Ian's ass.

An image of JR spanking Ian until he comes, his body tensing until it crashes over him, and he spurts white against JR's jeans, slumping down because he just can't hold himself up any more.

An image of JR laying one more slap against Ian's skin, before rubbing his hand over the hot flesh of Ian's ass, and murmuring softly, about how Ian's perfect and beautiful and takes it so well.

An image of Ian having to be helped into their bedroom, because his legs refuse to obey. Of JR putting Ian into bed and then sliding in behind him. Of Ian's ass, hot against JR's crotch, and JR's cock fat and hard.

An image of JR rubbing his cock between Ian's asscheeks, the head catching on Ian's hole with each pass. Of Ian, sleepy and sated, and still pushing back because he wants JR inside him.

An image of JR, running his fingers through Ian's hair as he orgasms, his come thick and slick between Ian's cheeks and covering his asshole. Of the two of them lying there, JR knowing he should get up and get something to clean them up with, but not wanting to move.

An image of the two of them, soft and quiet, as they fall asleep, JR's arms around Ian, and Ian still covered in JR's mark.

(And then Ian bitching when he wakes up, because his ass is covered in dried come, and it's flaky and itchy, and fuck, he needs a shower, and jesus christ, Jay, how hard did you spank me last night, because my ass still hurts. And JR just smirking and telling Ian he knows he loves it, and then pulling Ian into the shower and blowing him.)


	7. JR/Ian - JR's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tyler and Linden give JR a present

So, for JR's birthday, Linden and Tyler take him to one side.

"We got you a present," Tyler says.

"It's back at your place," Linden adds.

Tyler holds out an envelope. "Open this when you get to yours, before you go into the house."

JR takes the envelope and keeps glancing at it on the drive home.

He opens it as soon as he pulls into the drive, his eyes narrowing in confusion as he reads the words on the note inside, all in Ian's handwriting:

_I absolutely consented to this, Ian._

JR hears the moans as soon as he enters the house. And he stops in the doorway to the bedroom, his eye wide as he sees what he assumes is his present.

Ian's on the bed, naked with his wrists tied above him. The cockring is keeping him hard, and JR can see the base of the plug between Ian's asscheeks as Ian writhes around, his hips hunching into the air.

JR's over to the bed in three quick strides, and Ian turns in his direction.

Ian's eyes are wide, pupils huge, and JR doesn't know if it's because Ian took something, or because he's been here for too long, hard and wanting.

"Hey, Jay--" The words are almost panted out, breathy and needing, and JR's hard just hearing them.

"You my present, Bobo?" JR asks lightly.

"Uh huh." Ian's biting at his lower lip as he nods, and JR wants to slide his fingers inside, want to see how hot Ian's mouth is.

And now the note makes sense. And the fact that Ian consented to this, that he _wants_ this, has JR throbbing behind his jeans.

And he wants to be in Ian right the fuck now. Wants to pull that plug out and slide home into Ian's ass, feeling Ian clinging around him. He wants to fuck Ian, come in him, and mark him up. He wants Ian to walk onto the set still wearing JR's marks, wants everyone in the cast and crew to know how hard JR used him.

Ian whimpers, and JR reaches out, cupping Ian's cheek. "Shh, baby," he says, his free hand flicking open the buttons on his jeans. "I'm here."

He here, and he's not going anywhere. Not until Ian is a wrecked, sated mess, not until he's filled with JR's come.

JR grins as he strips quickly. Best birthday present ever.


End file.
